


SERIES  UPDATE

by hoesuhie



Series: stop doing strange things to my heart [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: Just wanted to update everyone on how the series is going.Sorry for being away so long (and sorry for having to post one of these).New sneaky update added (19-02-19)





	SERIES  UPDATE

Hi everyone, just a quick update on what's going on.

 

First,

I'm going to re-write/re-upload all of the works in this series (although they will stay primarily the same). The works will be deleted when I re-upload them, but they will stay up and be available until then. Please expect the re-upload schedule to begin by the end of November/start of December. All parts of the series will be re-uploaded over the course of a week or two, just to avoid clogging up the tags so much. Chapters will be re-worked and extended, and some new chapters will be added. I will also add a notice 'chapter' here in this work to alert anyone.

 

Second,

With all previous parts being being re-uploaded, they will also be in a 'new' series, i.e. if you're subscribed to this series, they it will simply cease to exist. It will still, most likely, be called 'stop doing strange things to me heart', but it'll be...new. Does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't, I'm just trying to say that these will be complete re-uploads.

 

Third,

After all the previous parts (December through to April) are uploaded (presumably through mid/late December if the schedule works out), 'May' will be uploaded by the end of the year/end of December/start of January.

 

I know I've made a few promises before that I haven't followed through on, but my Uni year finishes technically this week, but I have another week of assignments/exams (urg). I will be completely finished (assuming I don't hand my last assignment up late) by November 2nd. Then I'll have nothing to do and no stresses, so I'll be free to fix this up.

 

For anyone who has read it and is wondering about "Stressed Out" (topical lol)...I'm trying my best. This is my priority, but "Stressed Out" might...be able to...be updated? I don't know. If not during these updates, definitely by the end of January. I may do the same thing with that, but it's unlikely. 

 

 

Anyway, thanks all for the support and patience with me, I've just been super fucked up with uni over the last 18 months. Please just wait a little longer.

 

Thanks,

hoesuhie <3


End file.
